


banging cups of coffee

by Spibblex



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Barista!Arin, DDLG, Dan is a Top, Don't Judge Me, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Music, Rough Sex, SUB!ARIN, Starbucks, dating app, first fic, idk wat the tags are anymore, smutfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spibblex/pseuds/Spibblex
Summary: IM SORRY I HAVENT POST A CHAPTER!!!  SCHOOL AND CRAP IS ON MY ASS RN So YAH... enjoy this smut part! Comment if u want the rest of the smut part!





	1. One cup

" you want a anything,dude? Where about to close"

Arin Worked at Starbucks for about a 6 week and it was better then other jobs he's worked at, I mean it was hard and the customer where assholes but it was better then nothing. He made a few friends named ross and Suzy. 

"Nah, I don't want coffee" Ross  
responded

"Alright" Arin accepts

He leaned on the counter  
A sigh escaped out of Arin's mouth  
As he looked out the window from the counter.  
Suzy looked at Arin wondering wats up

"You ok, Arin?"

Arin look back at her  
"Yah.. just thinking .."  
"About?" Suzy cocked her head.  
"My ex..."  
"Girl or boy?"  
"Male."  
"What he do? I'll fuck him up" Suzy cracked her knuckles

"Woah woah! he didn't do anything bad he just dumped me for some Other Twunk that looks better"

"That's nothing" Suzy looked worried 

"Pfft, DickHead" Ross mumbled

"EXACTLY!" Arin agreed. 

'Errrr...', he sighed. 

"I want someone that can be with me until i don't want them anymore ..." Arin eyes started to water.

Suzy hugged Arin.  
Suzy came up with an idea. 

"Make a tender !"  
Arin looked at he female partner.  
"A what?" Arin looked confused.  
"Tender !" Suzy said exactly 

" it's a app for single people who wanna meet up,fuck,date and whatever " Ross explained 

"Wanna mAke an account?" Suzy asked 

"I-i don't know.... I never tried online dating apps. I like keeping myself saf-" 

Suzy glumped  
"Well keep you safe! Right Ross?"  
Ross looked over and gave a thumbs up 

"YAHHH!" Suzy smiled " but think about it! U may find a cute tall male or maybe someone who animates like u" 

"Yahhh. Well let's get out of here" Arin takes if he's apron and hun it up. 

The others did the same.  
And they left and gone home waiting for what will come tomorrow.


	2. Cup 2

Today was Saturday. It was Suzy, Ross and Arin's off day so they hanged at Arin's place and they chilled on his couch while Suzy and Ross play Mario Party 10 For Nintendo Wii U 

"Ahh!YES! In your face O' Donovan!" "Shit.."

Suzy started doing a lil victory dance Ross looked away being a sore loser. 

"Aww don't be a sore loser " Suzy Bumped ross with her hip. 

"whatever" Ross role his eyes. 

Arin was silent..... a little too silent. The type of silent when you see your rivals. 

"Hay Ari, why you so silent?" Arin looks over with happiness and love in his eyes

"Did u find a match?" Suzy smile. 

he blushes " this cute ass 38 years old named Dan!"

Suzy squealed and hugged Arin

"IM SO HAPPY FOR U!!"

He chuckled showing his little cheekbones 

"Text him dude see what happened" Ross suggested. 

"Yah Yah do it do it do it!!" 

Arin smile "Right right I'll text hi-" Before he can finished he got a text from Dan saying:

Dan: hay hotstuff! How are u

"AHHHHHGGHH!" Arin scared with a smile and a blush. He covered his face and dropped his phone on the couch. 

"W-WHAT? WHAT HAPPEND?!" Suzy picked up his phone and looked at the text and Ross did the same. 

"Oh shit!" Suzy squealed again 

"he looks like a twink hehe" Ross joked 

Suzy nodded in agreement

"Oh....Mu God....." Arin said "I didn't expect him text me first" Arin sat up and Suzy past him the phone to text back: 

Arin:>Hay! I'm fine how are u ( 7:36) 

Dan:>I'm fine just laying down in my Bed (7:38) 

Arin:>nice. I'm chilling with my friends. (7:38) Dan:>oh so you do text back fast lmao ( 7:39) Arin:> Hehe.. sorry can't help that (7:39) Arin:> DAMIT I DID IT AGAIN!! AGGGGHH (7:39) Dan:> Ahaha! It's fine ^^ don't worry ^^ (7:41) Arin:> *incoming call from Arin Hanson* (7:42) Arin:> *ends call*(7:42)

*Dan Avidan is texting...*

"Ohh Dear..." Arin said nervously Arin looks at Suzy and rod for help but there's sleeping.

> Dan: Hay if u waned to call then u could of ask

>*incoming call from Dan Avidan*


	3. Cup 3

"HAHAHA! Wait you call your dick Excalibur?!"

Arin laugh 

"Yeah! Don't u ever call your dick somethin?"

 

Arin thought

"yup,Depends on how Big or how hard it is... Do u call it that cuz how big it is or how erected it is?"

Dan was silent 

"Sorry if I'm going too Deep..I was curious."

"Oh it alright. I was thinking about the question. But I think I would say how Big it is" 

Arin smirked 

"So your dick is 4-5 ft?"  
Arin joked

"What the hell No to long. I'm High average most like 7.0 inches I think"

"Oh shit.... I'm smol"  
Arin felt nervous about Dan askin the question....

"What's your size?"

Arin felt anxiety flow over him.  
He never mumble or stuttered so much in his life. Well there's was this one Insadent when he seen Suzy's Boob when she was changing but that was an accident and a difference story.

"I'm 6.0 inches"

Dan hummed 

"That's seems normal sized"

Arin sighed

"I guess Hehe"

Arin looked at the clock it's 11:45 almost midnight and he has work tomorrow. 

"Dude, I have work tomorrow I'll call u later"

Dan nodded "oh ok. Want me to pick u up After work you said u work at Starbucks at 600 W 9th St,90015?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Arin agreed. 

"Well then it a date then hehe."  
Dan chuckled.  
"Guess it is a date"  
Arin smiled. 

"See u tomorrow baby bear."

Dan Blew a kiss threw the phone  
And then they hung up.


	4. Cup of hues

Today was longer then Arin expected. More asshole customers, most we're pre-teens that looked a emo mix with pastel colors. But he didn't worry about that right now. He was thinking of dan and only dan Right now. He was really hoping he didn't get lost. It was 4:47 Pm and he wasn't here. So we're some customers most went to think coffee or Verve Coffee because they think Starbucks was to overrated and they closed near 5:00 pm. 

Arin let out a impatient grunt. 

"Shit...." he exhaled 

He was thinking to hard. 'Maybe he was lost' he keap saying to himself be he wasn't thinking of that for long... just..Keep...thinking..he's coming!!!!!

"he's not coming..." Arin told himself "he played me... like the other guys do..."   
Arin said is a slight whisper. he felt like crying but he couldn't let it out. The radio in the shop shift from pure comedy from Fatherjohnmisty to Girls & Boys by Blur to Get a ride by northern hues

Arin stayed silent with a little smile for a little more.. but started singing with the song

 

"♪♪Let it go, all the days you wasted  
Laying low, as the daylight faded around you  
Castle gates, littered roses and lost crusades  
And we capsized in the waves we capsized in the waves 

Where have all the good times gone, took me so long now  
Where have all the good times gone?  
Get a long slow ride down  
Get a ride down Get a ride down ♪♪"

He sang. He's singing wasn't good but it wasn't amazing like he could be on American idol or the voice but he really was a bitch for northern hues.

♪"When I got lost, I was nothing (?),

And I'll never sleep this well again, never feel this good again,  
So why don't I, throw my troubles to the wind,  
Having lost that subtle glint, in your eye,  
Where have all the good times gone, took me so long now,  
Where have all the good times gone, when the lone soul ride (?),  
Get a ride"♪

Arin snaps his fingers singing also bobbing his head. it felt like the universe was soothing his soul from all the anxiety he's soul was holding but cleans it with the song he loved. 

Someone walked into the shop but Arin was distracted to know who it was 

♪"Hey you, get lost, you're in my dream,  
When I got lost, I was nothing (?),  
Come on out (?)  
Let it go"♪

Arin looked over at the male that sang with him. He looked 6'3 with glasses and a puffy Jewfro...wait...Jewfro??

"Dan?" Arin ask looking up at the tall male with his short stubble. 

"hay Arin!" dan smiled with a blush

 

Arin gasped in excitement getting a little emotional 

"HOLLYSHITICan'tBELIEVEIM SEEINGUINREALLIFE!!!!" Arin yelled hugging Dan for across the counter

Dan leaned forward a little for the way Arin is hugging him "Hahah! me too Snuggle Butt me too"


	5. cup overflow

It's been a few weeks after Arin and Danny hung out. Probably because he had his own career and music to worry about And Arin has his own career to worry about as well. YouTube career, animation and voice acting career, Starbucks career. But you get the gist. 

"Suzy, How do I look?!" Arin asked   
His female partner with excitement.   
Arin was Wearing A White and red crop Top that said "69" in Red NBA Bulls Font  
With high waisted ripped denim booty shorts that where kinda tight but that's just how they are. Also he has a Messy Low Side Bun With Nice Waves because Suzy suggested it and he still has his peach fuzz.

"You look like Arin but more Fuckin Cute!" 

Arin's eyes sparkled 

"Holy Hell Thanks you Suze for helping me pick out clothes. This date is ganna be Awesome!"

" And steamy~" suze mumbled seductively in Arin ear. 

"Steamy?! What are u hinting at??  
You think we're ganna fuck or someth-"

Arin just thought about it for a minute and his cheeks turned red just think about it.

"AHHH! SUZE!! EWW HAHAH!" Arin shoving his bestie. 

"What? It's not that bad when u get used too it... Me and Brien fucked and wasn't that bad. Not say Brien's intercourse is bad but ya know"suzy rambled

"Ok then heheh... uhh..What was it anal or Vaginal?" Arin ask curious 

"Both actually! Anal doesn't feel that good but maybe for you, You'll have the time of your life." Suzy chuckled

"And those Panties well make the experience even more Steamier

The Panties? Oh right the Panties! He's rocking some lace Panties that say: 'Daddy's Property'. it fits really cozy and fits Arin's thick ass. He was into DDLG but kept doubting it when People asked. 

He got a text message from Daniel saying: 

Dan<:hay hot stuff im near your apartment. What floor is your floor?

Arin <: floor 6 hunty lmao 

Dan<: can't wait to see you <3

Arin<: me neither I'm can't wait see u

Few hours later dan and Arin came back from their date. They where sitting on the couch eating Cream AND strawberries that Suzy left for them   
playing Deal or no deal making voices for rt776yhu and other characters and being funny as usual. 

"YAAAY I CELEBRATE NO MATTER What YOU GET!" Arin said in a tord voice   
Dan laughed so hard he cried.   
"Hay Arin "  
"Yah?" Arin looked over  
"Did I ever tell you, You look adorable in crop tops?" Dan told His partner with a sly grin 

Arin smiled and started sitting on dans lap with his denim booty shorts off. you wanna see what's under this crop top hmm?~" Arin teased taking his 69 crop top pulling it up to show his chest playing with his nipples and Leaned closer to Dan's lips. " I wanna taste you~" dan growled and bring Arin into a passionate kiss. Teeth clashing, They where fighting for dominance. Danny bit Arin lower lip and he Let out a soft moan. They broke the kiss trying to get his breath. "Uhh~...Fuck.." Arin panted

Dan gave a chuckle "you ok baby?"

"Yes hehe.. I'm ok"   
Dan studying Arin and came across the panties. 

"lace panties huh? You bad girl" dan smirked. "And its daddy's property? Wow" dan started groping Arin threw his panties. Arin gasped in Ecstasy.   
"Ooh.. ffuck" Arin Groaned   
Arin body felt hot..Drunk.. wavy. Is this arousal? Or was this the strawberries and cream? Dan pulled the panties down to reveal Arin's Hard Shaft. Its twitching and drooling with pre-Cum. Arin grunted   
"Danny~.." dan looked at his partners dick. Dan felt up Arin's shaft. "Augh!Danny~"

"Shh...Turn around baby girl and lean on me " dan suggested. 

Arin turned around and leaned on his partner. 

"Good girl~ " dan started kissing Arin's neck "Mmm~Fuck dude~" 

Dan felt up Arin's dick and started jerkin slowly and sweet.   
Arin felt a quick heat in his stomach 

"Danny~ Mmm~ shit!" Arin grunted and felt he was ganna cum but it was just His moans hitting him. "You like it when I fist fuck you baby?" Dan Cooed pushing his 2 fingers in his boyfriend's hole thrusting in and out . "AH!~ ffuck ohh~ I-i fuckin love it" Arin said in a Breathy moan. Dan Bit Arin's neck again but not Hard enough to bust a blood vessel but hard enough to get some squeak out of him or even a hickey..  
And his desire was granted. The younger male started to thrust in Dans hand "oh god OH GOOOOD!" Arin throws his head back. "I'm so Close Ahh~!"

"Cum For me.. Come for Papi Daniel~"   
Dan whispered and thrusted his finger in his boyfriend to press his prostate   
Arin started shivering and seen stars and felt fire in his crotch as hes orgasm hit him. He came in his boyfriend's Fist. "Oh lord..." Arin inhaled and exhaled heavy as he came down from his high.  
"I.. I feel your.. boner.. throbbing" Arin said breathie. "Like how it feels?" Danny asked in an smooth Kinda deep voice. "yes~" it felt like a heartbeat but without the Double Pump feeling. it felt like paint oozing out. "May I see your c-cock? Arin asked in a needy voice. "Oui~" dan said in a French accent. Arin didn't understand French but something triggered him that Danny said yes..  
Arin started pulling his pants and boxers down to show his 7'0 incher. "Oh my..." Arin said looking Danny's dick in the..uh.. glans. " how's Excalibur look?"  
Arin licked his Hard shaft and dan shivered. he didn't like the feeling of the shiver but he loved it it at the same time. 

"He Look Pretty" Arin kissed the head of his partners shaft. "And tasty~" Danny sucked in a sharp breath. "Can you...ugh..pound me?" Arin asked "is that even a question?" Danny responded in a desperate voice. Arin gave a nervous smile . This was his first time and he didn't know what to feel.   
———————————————————

"ready baby?" Danny ask Arin, his Head on the couch. Ass In the air, Danny's dick near his entrance.he felt like his was in a porno but without the camera. "I-I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I HAVENT POST A CHAPTER!!! SCHOOL AND CRAP IS ON MY ASS RN So YAH... enjoy this smut part! Comment if u want the rest of the smut part!


End file.
